Hero
by oopsabird
Summary: He was finally going to save someone, like the heroes he adored. But just becuase you're a hero, doesn't make you bulletproof. In which someone dies, and someone else has to cope with it. Deathfic, obviously. Don't like, don't read. On an indefinite hiatus because I'm lazy and lost the ch3 draft.
1. Bulletproof

**AN:** **Okay, so this is based off of a drabble in Alise-Eve's collection, _The Paradox Drabbles_. You should read some of her stuff, it's quite good. Now, if you don't like deathfics, this isn't for you. It's about one character being killed, and the other one dealing with the aftermath. You'll find out who if you read on. Alise-Eve, I hope this is up to snuff. Everyone else, enjoy. But bring tissues.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing, this time not even the idea. That goes to the wonderful Alise-Eve, and the rest, Chuck and Bill.**

* * *

><p><span>Hero<span>

When the robber entered the comic store, and pulled his gun, every person froze. They stayed still as statues while he barked orders, made his demands.

But then he needed a hostage. And as he made for the girl with the glittery flower in her hair, still in her Cheesecake Factory uniform, one man unfroze.

It wasn't the cashier, who tried to talk the masked man down, and only succeeded in making the man's hand shake as he continued to point the gun at the waitress.

No, it was the lanky physicist across the shop, the one who was calculating how fast he could get to her, whether he could stop the bullet that would undoubtedly be fired when the robber was startled, and how he was finally going to actually save somebody, like the superheroes he adored.

As the robber's stress and frustration reached critical levels, Sheldon was across the shop like the Flash, leaping between his beloved Penny and the bullet.

He was a hero.

But just because you're a hero, doesn't make you bulletproof.

* * *

><p>One moment, and Penny was at the point of a shaking gun, the next she was sheltered behind an intensely familiar beige windbreaker. But then in the moment after that, there was the gunshot, and Sheldon fell backward into her arms.<p>

She heard the robber, the killer, say "Oh my god" and then he dropped the weapon and raced from the shop.

She knelt to the ground, cradling his head in her lap, trying not to let her eyes drift to the darkening stain on his Green Lantern t-shirt. "Just hold on sweetie. The paramedics will be here soon, Stuart is calling them now."

He shook his head ever so slightly; the action was obviously painful. "Penny, the wound is far too devastating for me to possibly stay alive until the paramedics come." She didn't realize she had started to cry, but a tear dripped onto his cheek. She wiped it away with her thumb.

"Don't say things like that." she whispered. "You're gonna be o-okay." her voice cracked on the last word. She didn't believe it, not really.

"You always were so overly positive, Penny." All was silent for several moments, until he began to cough blood. She kissed him gently on the forehead, her lips resting there for a moment. And then, stroking his hair with one hand, and gripping his tight with the other, she began to quietly sing.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur.

Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, pu-urr."

On the final purr, her voice wavered again, as those big blue eyes drifted shut, and his grip loosened in hers.

Penny rested her lips back on his forehead, and she heard him give a little cough, and a sigh. And then he was gone.

And her heart, broke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's that. Sad, wasn't it. Now, before you press that enticing little button down there, I have something you need to hear. I love poor Shelly as much as the next nut, really I do. He is my all time favorite character in any fandom anywhere, followed by Mara Jade Skywalker (who was cruelly killed off by a different writer), and Hatter from SyFy's <em>Alice<em>. But, if the only thing you have to say is "OMG YOU KILLED SHELDON NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" or any thing to that effect, I really don't want to hear it. If you didn't like the plot, don't leave me a review. That simple. Anything else though, is perfectly welcome. This isn't just a one-shot, and chapter two shoud be up within the week, with chapter three as soon as I can finish it! Until then, live long and prosper, faithful readers!**


	2. Asleep

**AN: Well, I was bored, unable to sleep, and feeling a little generous, so I decided to release part twoa little early. Okay a lot early. So sue me.**

* * *

><p><span>Hero - Part Two <span>

She was asleep. She had to be, because there was no way that whatever it was that was in control of this universe, whatever deity or fate there may be, could be this cruel. To let her finally find the boy who she had thought would be The One, her soulmate, let her finally realize her feelings after five years, and then snatch him away. Take him out of her reach.

And now the paramedics were trying to take his body.

She fought, she screamed, she made a scene, she didn't care. She remembered something he had said, about taking bodies to the hospital to be declared dead. She didn't want him declared dead. She was going to wake up, any moment now. But if they confirmed this nightmare, it would all become real.

She had a vague sensation of arms reaching around her, holding her own limbs tight by her sides. She glanced down for a moment, and saw Raj's hands clasped together, holding her in a tight bear hug. She screamed and struggled, but he had bought the paramedics enough time to put Sheldon, no, Sheldon's body, onto a gurney, and begin wheeling him towards the ambulance.

As the shop door began to swing closed behind them, a fresh burst of crazed adrenaline came over her, and Penny broke free of Raj. Flinging the door open, she raced out into the street. The ambulance driver had just climbed into the cab, the sirens started, as it began to move away down the street, Penny started to run.

The ambulance drove faster and faster, and still she ran. But then she stumbled over a crack in the street, and as she instinctively slowed down to steady herself, the ambulance started to round the corner at the end of the street, and when she looked up, it was gone. She stood there, in the middle of the street, until the weakness creeping up from her legs became too much, and she slid to her knees on the pavement.

Penny stared at the space where the ambulance had disappeared, willing it to come back. The footsteps running up behind her seemed distant, the arm that wrapped around her like an illusion.

Amy held her hand in hers, and when the animalistic wail that escaped from Penny's throat echoed through the clear Pasadena sunset, she didn't try to quiet her, or offer reassurances.

Because Amy was sobbing too.

* * *

><p>Penny was done crying. She felt like it, at least. She couldn't possibly have any more tears left. She had cried on the street with Amy, she had cried on the way to the hospital, and at the hospital morgue when she saw his body. She had cried when she gave her statement to the police, and again when she got to the apartment and saw his spot.<p>

Now she was curled up there, wearing his Flash shirt, the one from when she first met the boys. And she wasn't crying. She just stared at the TV, which was playing something; she didn't know or care what, and willed her mind to stay blank. Thinking of things brought him to mind, and thinking of him made her cry. Penny was so sick of crying.

She inhaled deeply, breathing his scent on the couch, on his shirt. A tear rolled silently down her cheek. Amy snored quietly in the armchair, having stayed over to make sure Penny would be okay.

She really didn't think she'd ever be okay again.

Her arms wrapped protectively around her knees, drawing them up to her chest. To think that just last night she had been lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, after breaking up with Leonard, again, wondering why all men were dicks. Realizing that she knew one guy who wasn't. And that he WAS the guy, or at least he was now.

And she was going to tell him how she felt, for better or worse, when they got back from the comic book store.

And now... and now he was gone... and he never knew... and _she_ should be the one who was gone. They wouldn't miss _her_ all that much, losing _her_ wouldn't leave a hole in the world where a genius was ripped out. He had just accomplished his great goal, and proven string theory. She didn't even know what string theory _was_! He sacrificed his life for her, and she couldn't even see what he found worth saving.

And _he_ surely wouldn't be lying on the couch, crying over the failed actress from Nebraska.

Because the tears had started pouring out anew, with less sobbing now. Just a deep, physically painful sadness.

Maybe she wasn't done crying after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, you know what to do, either you Review, or you return to the previous pages from whenst you came.<strong>


	3. I'd like to thank the Academy AN

**AN: Hi guys! Yeah, I realise this isn't a real update, but more will be coming as soon as I have the time, don't worry!**

**I really just want to take the time to thank you all for your amazing support and praise so far! I'm trying to reply to all of my reviews, but if I haven't yet, I will soon. You guys are amazing and I couldn't ask for better readers!**

**In other news, if anybody wants to make fan-art of this or any other one of my works, you go right on ahead! My only request is that you send me the link, because there's nothing I love more than fan-art! (except for you guys!)**

**I hope to have the next chapter out by the start of March break (around the tenth or so) but don't hold me to that!**

**You all still rock!**

**Luv and cookies,**

** Olivia**


End file.
